goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
COC* A EGG U R Gets Grounded For Double Tranquility
Plot COC* A EGG U R gets up from bed and goes to the video store to buy Ted on DVD and went back home to watch the movie. Soon after watching Ted on DVD, he goes off to the movie theaters to see Girls Trip. Therefore, he gets grounded for double tranquility and beaten up by Nowi again. Characters *Diesel as COC* A EGG U R and Mr. Herriman *Kate as Mrs. Shaw, Margie, and Mrs. Stevenson *Simon as COC* A EGG U R's Dad, Mr. Dike, and Mr. Alan *Ivy as Blossom, Shimajirō Shimano, Lantu, Patty Rabbit, Fievel Mousekewitz, Iris, Nowi, and Foo *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Bunga, Kion, Kento Koshiba, Niisuke Momoyama, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Roobear Koala, Tanya Mousekewitz, Timothy Brisby, Hongmao, Bobby Bear and Summer *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, B.B. Jammies and Bubbles *Kendra as Mac Foster, Danny Dog, Toni Toponi, and Ka-Chung *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Jenny McBride and Kumakkii Mashiro *Brian as Torippii Sorano, Boone, and James Midorihara *Young Guy as Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Miguel as Eduardo Valerosa *Eric as Wilt Michaels *Julie as Frankie Foster *Allison as Madame Foster *Tween Girl as Buttercup *Princess as Jazzi and Azura *Kayla as Noodle, Coco the Chicken and Dark Magician Girl *Jennifer as Custard Transcript *A EGG U R is getting out of bed and left his home to go to the video store *COC* A EGG U R: Can I have Ted on DVD? *Store Clerk: Here you go. *cut: the living room *COC* A EGG U R: Since I got Ted on DVD, I'm going to watch it right now. *(107 minutes later) *COC* A EGG U R: That was a awesome and funny movie from 2012. Since my dad is at work, I'm going to see Girls Trip at the theaters *A EGG U R soon left his house to see Girls Trip at the theaters. Soon Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki appear and became shocked when they saw the Ted DVD COC* A EGG U R brought and become angry *Shimajirō: Let me guess, COC* A EGG U R snuck out of bed and went to the video store to get Ted on DVD! That's it! *Mimirin: We're calling his dad about this! *(122 minutes later) *Shimajirō: We knew COC* A EGG U R wanted to get pornography films and shows! *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: I know. I will beat my son's ass when he gets home! *A EGG U R soon returns home from the movies and is confronted by both his dad and Shimajirō and his friends *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: COC* A EGG U R, Shimajirō Shimano angrily called me on the phone and told me that you got out of bed and went to the video store and brought Ted on DVD! I know it is rated R and plus, it's a pornography film! *Kirinta Kusano: And what else did you do after that?! *COC* A EGG U R: I went to see Girls Trip at the theaters. *Kirinta Kusano: What on Earth, COC* A EGG U R! That movie is rated R and plus it is a pornographic movie!! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for double tranquility!! *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: That's right! You're grounded for double tranquility! Now it's about time to give you punishments! *Shimajirō: First, spankings! *Shimano begins to spank COC* A EGG U R. This action is censored *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice Ow! (X40) *Mimirin: Next, slappings! *Midorihara begins to violently slap COC* A EGG U R. This action is censored *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice Ow! (X40) *Kirinta Kusano: Next, ass beatings! *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice Ow! (X40) *Satomi Hiroyuki: Next, whack you with a belt! *Hiroyuki began to whack COC* A EGG U R with a belt. This action is completely censored *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice Ow! (X40) *Senichi Tanaka: Next, punches in the face! *Tanaka begins violently punching COC* A EGG U R in the face. This action is censored *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice Ow! (X40) *Sakurako Koinuma: And finally, putting a nappy on you! *Koinuma begins to put on a nappy on COC* A EGG U R. This action is censored. *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice No! (X78) *Sakurako Koinuma: There! Now your nappy is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Now, I will call the visitors on you! *(25 minutes later) *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: They're here! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano! I'm hyper furious at you for getting Ted on DVD! It's a good thing I destroyed it! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara! You'll pay attention to all four of our shows and we strongly mean it!! *Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama! I knew you killed 32 more students and 12 more teachers at your school! That means you're gonna make the school demolished! *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: You killed 32 more students and 12 more teachers?! You're so grounded even more! Category:Grounded Stuff